A Kogal Vacation
by xoxkawaii-chan
Summary: Ran wins 7 tickets for a cruise on the Star Princess to Tahiti! She takes the whole gang, Mami and Yamato with her. pairings: AyaxRei MiyuxYamato MamixYuuya RanxTatsuki
1. Winning the prize

One sunny summer day, the gang and Mami (okay… here, Mami and Ran are friends… is that even possible? so I guess that means she's apart of the gang) was sitting near Hachi, the dog-statue in Shibyua, waiting for their friend, Ran. "I wonder why Ran called us here for." Said Miyu. Early this morning, Ran had phoned them about something.

* * *

Flash back….  
that morning,  
  
Miyu was just finishing her breakfast when the phone rang. Miyu picked up the phone. "HEY MIYU! Good morning!" Said Ran.  
"Good morning Ran. What's up?" "meet me and the gang near Hachi at 12:00. I have some GREAT news!" answered Ran.

* * *

Ran came running up to them, with a big smile plastered across her face. "so Ran, what "great news" are you going to tell us?" asked the curious Tatsuki. "Well… yesterday I won a raffle draw at the mall, and I won 7 tickets for a cruise on the Star Princess (:3 for those who don't know, the Star Princess is a real ship.)" Answered Ran. Everyone by now had stars in their eyes. They'd love to go on a cruise. It's a great way to start off their summer. "Congrats Ran! But where are we going?" asked Aya. Ran looked through the travel brochure. "Tahiti!" answered Ran. Everyone got so excited. Well, except for Rei, who was sitting there, looking as cool and calm as always. "we're going to HAWAII?!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Miyu, Mami and Aya had decided to sleep over at Ran's house. It was the day before their vacation, and they could hardly wait!  
  
"this cruise is gonna be the BOMB!" said Ran. They were in her room. Miyu, Aya, and Ran were pouring over the brochure, reading all the activities they had on the Star Princess. there was:  
(okay, so I haven't been on the Star Princess… so I'm just making these things up…)  
a swimming pool 10 different water slides a sauna a tennis court/basketball one BIG buffet.  
a karaoke bar.  
a dance club.  
Para Para nights at the cruise's club an arcade… and much more.  
  
The cruise package that ran had won, was for only teenagers, ages 15-19. So that meant, that there wouldn't be any rich, old-timers. Or any adults. Just them. Wild teens.  
"ooh! A dance club!" said the excited Miyu "Miyu and Yamato could share a nice romantic slow dance (yes, Yamato is going. I know he has a job. Just... don't ask.Period.)." Miyu blushed. She was off to Lalaland again. "Miyu! Earth to Miyu! Snap out of it!"said Ran, who was waving a hand in front of her best friend's face. Miyu blinked. "Oh. Sorry." Miyu sweat dropped.  
  
"Speaking of romantic, how is it with you and Rei?" Mami curiosly asked Aya. "Well… we're not actually 'together.'" Answered Aya. "He's kind enough to take me out on dates, but… I guess that's it. That probably as good as it's gonna get." Aya fell back, and softly landed on Ran's bed, with her hands behind her head.  
  
"good as it's gonna get eh? Well, we'll see about that." Ran grinned mischievously. She definitely had something up her sleeve. Maybe, just maybe, this cruise, with Aya and Rei spending time together… could be Ran's chance with getting the together.  
  
Aya blinked at Ran. "Did you say something?" asked Aya. "Oh, nothing." replied Ran. "I was just… trying to decided what to do, once we get to Tahiti."  
  
"Ahh… Tahiti." Sighed Mami. "Yuuya and I could watch the sunset… I could picture it now. The cool clear water… the sun setting… we could be sitting there…having our dinner outside… a bottle of champainge… and- KOTOBUKI!" Mami was red in the face. Ran had just thrown a pillow in her face.  
  
Ran was laughing her head off. Mami was annoyed, and threw a pillow at Ran. Mami missed, and hit Miyu, who was behind Ran. Then Miyu threw the pillow at Mami, but hit Aya instead. They had one big pillow fight until they we're tired.The whole room was covered in feathers , and the girls were on the bed, sleeping.  
  
---end of chapter 1.--  
  
well, here's Chapter One! Hope you like it so far!  
review, please. This is my first fic. Be nice :D. 


	2. Getting on the Ship

Chapter 2. disclaimer:  
I do not own anything in this fan fiction , except for the storyline. :3.  
  
thank you Feathertop and camille-lkx :D my first reviewers.. EVER! :D I'm sorry the first chapter was so short… It WOULD have been longer… :p in this chapter, there's some action (whooo! chasing after a ship! Okay, chasing isn't really what happens in real life…) and stuff.. yeah.. just.. read. o.0…  
  
The girls woke up, and got ready to go. They quickly ate their breakfast, and got into Mr. and Mrs. Kotobuki's car. Yamato was stuck carrying their luggage into the trunk (awww... poor Yamato). "Oops" said Mr. Kotobuki "chain for the remote for the car broke (you know, those things where you can lock it without using the key, or how you can turn off the alarm with it? Okay… I don't know the name…)" Mr. Kotobuki slipped the remote into his pocket and then they drove off.  
  
they sat in the car, and looked out the window, watching the cars, trees, and houses pass by.  
  
-----  
  
Ran was sitting there, brochure in hand, and a smile on her face. 'I have the perfect plan. Maybe, I can finally get Aya and Rei together… all I need is help from the others, and then-' "Ran! We're here!" Mami had brought her out of here scheming. Ran raced out of the car, and saw a huge cruise ship, and a bunch of teenagers walking up the stairs, entering the ship. The girls squealed at the sight of the ship. "I cant wait!" said Aya. "Let's look for the other guys." Said Miyu, who was clinging on to Yamato's arm. Yamato was having a hard time balancing the girl's luggage, and also because Miyu was yanking on his arm.  
  
Mean while, Tastuki sneaked up on poor Yamato. "BOOO!" "GAAAHHH!" Yamato stumbled, and dropped all the luggage. "Ha ha" laughed Tatsuki "Gotcha, didn't I?" Yamato glared, as he picked up the fallen bags. "not funny." Mumbled Yamato.  
  
Rei and Yuuya were waiting for them near the entrance (the stairs). "Hey guys!" exclaimed Ran." let's go!" "Uh… Ran, you do have our tickets, right?" asked Mami "of course Mami!" Ran searched through her pockets. "uh-oh… I think I left them in the car." Every one sweat dropped. Mr.Kotobuki crossed his arms "Ran, you have to learn to be responsible! You know that one day, you'll move out of our house, and you'll be on your own-" " DAD! No time for lectures! Get your keys! We have to get those tickets!"  
  
"Fine…fine…" mumbled Mr. Kotobuki as he walked to the car. He looked in his pockets for the keys, and then he saw it.  
"AH!" "What is it Dad?" asked Yamato.  
"The keys! The keys are in the CAR!" (N/A: Like father, like daughter, eh?) everyone ran to the car. The keys were on the driver's seat. The tickets where lying were Ran sat. Every one glared at Kotobuki Ran and Taizou (for those who don't know, Taizou is Mr. Kotobuki's name… I think.)  
  
"well, What are we waiting for? TRY AND OPEN THE CAR!" Yelled Yamato.  
  
---  
They did what the could. They tried yanking the car open, but the door wouldn't budge. Aya found a crowbar that was lying near some crates. She tried to use it to pry it open, but the door still stayed closed.  
  
"Here! Let me try!" Said Tatsuki. He grabbed the crowbar from Aya and stood back. Tatsuki charged at the car, hoping that he could brake the window open.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Mr.Kotobuki had a red mark on his head. Tatsuki had hit him instead of the car's window.  
"D-d-don't…wreck m-my car..." Taizou Kotobuki was knocked out.  
  
Mami pulled a bobby pin out of her hair . She poked at the lock, and then paused. She turned and said "Uhh… does anyone know how to pick a lock…?" everyone fell anime style.  
  
----  
They tried, and tried, and nothing they did could open the door.  
  
Everyone looked disappointed. There goes their vacation they had all been hoping for. Taizou was gaining consciousness. When he stood up, something dropped out of his pocket. it was the remote that he dropped in his pocket earlier. Taizou Kotobuki felt seven pairs of eyes glaring at him. He felt embarrassed. And stupid.  
  
---  
Mr. Kotobuki left, and they finally got the tickets. They were walking up to the cruise ship, the all of a sudden, the ship was starting to move! They ran up the stairs. One of the workers was about to close the door until he saw them. "HURRY!" he called.  
  
Yamato, who was behind Ran, threw their luggage onto the ship. The ship was moving past the stairs. Ran grabbed hold of the edge. Everyone held on to each other, forming a human chain. Aya looked terrified. She held onto Rei, with her eyes closed.  
  
The employee who saw them coming called his co-workers. They grabbed hold onto Ran, and pulled them up. As they got into the ship, Aya was still holding onto Rei. When she opened her eyes, she saw that everyone was looking at her. Her face was scarlet. She let go of Rei, and stood beside Ran.  
  
----  
  
"g-glad t-hat's over with." Stuttered Yuuya. He looked petrified. Ran got their tickets, and handed it over to one of the employees. Seeing what they have gone through, A woman took them to the kitchen, and told the chef to fix them up some hot chocolate.  
  
The went to their rooms and took a nap.  
-----

"Let's check out the arcade!" said Tatsuki. After their nap, they met in the looby, and decided to walk around. Tatsuki opened the door to the arcade, and ran in. everyone followed him.  
  
the arcade was huge. There were flashing lights everywhere! You could hear Beeps and "Game Over" from games, and you could see many people playing. Some people had this serious, concentrated face, while others are frustrated, because they were about to beat the highscore, until they lost.  
-------  
  
The, Ran saw it. The Para Para Dance Machine.(A/N: I've seen this game, and never played it before. So don't blame me if I get things wrong to see how it looks, go here: ) To play the game, you have to step into the booth, and pick a song. The, you have to follow all the movements correctly (kind of like DDR). Ran ran to the machine, and started playing. Everyone watched. Now, she was hooked. She played for what seemed like half an hour, until the gang heard "New High score!"  
  
"YEAHHH!" yelled Ran. "I'M THE PARA PARA QUEEN!" she searched through her bag, and found her sticker picture. She stuck it to the machine and wrote "queen" on it. The gang sweat dropped.  
  
----  
They walked around, to find a few games to play. Aya stopped, and saw Dance Dance Revolution. "Hey," said Aya "I want to play this game. "Are you sure you want to try that Aya?" aske Miyu. "Sure I do!" nodded Aya.  
  
She started playing as everyone watched. She picked a hard song, and switched the mode to maniac. She dance backwards, did tricks, and they were amazed (A/N:I KNOW! Okay. This is unlike Aya. Well, hey, I just wanted her to do something cool in this fic. I thought she looked like a great dancer ) . Other people stopped and watched, they ooed and ahhed (A/N: o.0… --;;) when she stepped down, everyone just stared. "AYA! Since when did you play DDR?" asked Ran. "Well, I got the game and dance pad for my birthday, so I decided to try it out, and then I got hooked, so I kept on practicing. I have all the mixes" replied Aya.  
  
They walked out of the arcade and went to the lobby to check out the maps. They were deciding where to go nex  
-------  
"I want to go to karaoke next!" said Ran  
"But Ran! We could always do that in Shibuya!" said Mami  
"Maybe Later. How about the spa?" said Miyu  
"NO way!" Tatsuki didn't wan to go to the Spa! "That's boring!"  
"but refreshing." Added Aya. "What about the dance club?"  
"let's try that later tonight." suggested Yuuya.  
"Then what do we do now?" asked Yamato.  
Rei just shrugged.  
"I don't know." Said Rei "there's just to many to choose from."  
"I still say that we go to Karaoke." Said Ran.  
Mami sighed. "fine… fine…"


End file.
